Technologic
by Shatterdoll
Summary: Even if it wasn't the day of his official Independence, Estonia chose to celebrate his birthday on February 24th. Slight RussiaxEstonia.


This was something I wrote quite quickly last night. Sorry for any historical inaccuracies. Everything in this was researched on Wikipedia -laughs- I would have liked to make it longer but just don't have the time right now...

Dedicated to my number one fan from Estonia! (Don't worry, I won't use your screen name so you won't have to worry about being kicked out of the country for liking this pairing -laughs-)

Happy birthday Eduard!

* * *

February 24, 1916

Estonia greeted Russia as was expected. Latvia stood by Russia's side, trembling and looking relieved to be alive. "W-welcome home mister Russia. Dinner is prepared and waiting for you."

Lithuania nodded next to him. "We made your favorite. Did things go well?"

Lithuania always could speak so calmly to Russia. Even when he was afraid. Russia smiled as he usually did. "Ukraine pretended to not be home again. But Latvia could hear her breasts, couldn't you?"

Russia clamped his hand down on Latvia's head, laughing. Latvia trembled and muttered something. Lithuania quickly stepped forward to put a hand over his mouth. "W-well you wouldn't want your food to get cold would you?"

Russia nodded. "That's true. Please bring it to my office Lithuania."

He walked off without another word. Lithuania sighed. "Really Latvia, you shouldn't say things to upset him."

Latvia pouted, still shaking. "But he's always saying creepy things and harassing me! It's really unfair... Estonia, you're so lucky! Mr. Russia almost always leaves you alone."

Estonia pushed his glasses up. "I know how to keep myself out of trouble, that's all."

Latvia sighed. "It's still unfair..."

Lithuania rubbed his back. "It's okay. How about we go to the kitchen. Once I serve Russia dinner I'll make you something, whatever you like. Sound good?"

Latvia smiled weakly and the two walked away, Lithuania speaking softly to the younger Baltic.

Estonia watched them. The burden of Russia's attention fell more heavily on the two, Lithuania being his favorite and Latvia being his toy to tease and abuse. Estonia did not completely escape such things but... There were some days Russia's eyes slide right through him it seemed. Most of him knew to be relieved. His wit and rational attitude about the whole thing helped keep him safe. But a small part wondered if Russia disliked him... and perhaps felt a minuscule pang at the prospect.

Estonia pushed such thoughts away, burying them inside himself.

~.

February 24, 1918

Estonia stood trembling but determined before a battered Russia. "I am no longer yours. The Maapäev has declared me independent. I will no longer live in fear of your shadow."

Russia's eyes flashed with something more terrifying than Estonia had ever witnessed. "How brave you have grown my dear Estonia. Such flimsy words fill you with foolish bravado. I always thought you were smarter than that."

Estonia lifted his chin higher. "I have declared myself an independent nation. Now follow your Red Army before they leave you behind."

Russia smiled, a twisted thing filled with dark intentions. "This isn't over yet. You will belong to me again Eduard."

The use of his name sent a shiver down his spine and filled him with a dread his other words had not inspired. Russia seemed to have seen the involuntary action. "Until then Estonia. Better run along yourself. Germany will be knocking on your door soon. Let's see how he feels about your 'independence'. I will be surprised if he doesn't laugh in your face. Just never forget who will have you in the end, da?"

With that Russia turned and walked away, limping slightly. The moment he was out of sight Estonia began to tremble. He held himself tightly but it was as if Russia had left a chill with him that would never disappear.

~.

February 24, Present Day

"Happy birthday Eduard!"

Estonia smiles, adjusting his bluetooth. "Thank you Toris. How are you?"

"Oh, quite well. Have you heard from Raivis yet?"

"Mm, yes. Though I think he started to ask why I have my birthday today instead of on August 20th. He stopped himself so I can't be sure but..."

Lithuania makes a thoughtful sound. "Well, I can see why it would be confusing... But I understand. I understand perfectly."

"I'm glad. I suppose that sounds strange but I'm glad you understand." He turns in his computer chair towards his desk, clicking on an Internet browser.

He starts to type as he chats with Lithuania. His e-mail consists of a few more birthday wishes and some work related things. There is suddenly a knock on the door.

"Ah, sorry Toris, but I have to get going. I seem to have company."

"No problem, I'll talk to you later. And once again, happy birthday!"

Lithuania hangs up and Estonia removes the bluetooth. "Just a moment!"

He stands and hurries to the door. Who would be visiting? He doesn't remember making any plans.

When he opens the door he stands frozen in shock. Russia stands in the doorway, smiling.

"Hello Estonia. May I come in?"

The words freeze in his throat. This man always brought ice and cold with him. He swallows hard. "Y-yes, please come in."

Was Russia here because of the date...? He doesn't ask, simply waits for Russia to speak as he enters his home. Russia looks around curiously. Estonia follows him, heart beating fast.

Russia finally turns to him. "You have so many little technological gizmos Estonia. You certainly do like them don't you?"

Estonia glances around. It is true. He is particularly fond of anything to do with information technology but technology in general interests him. Computers, machines... They are cold, it's true. But at least they do not hurt him. And their silence is expected.

"...Yes."

Russia giggles. "That's why I came. I figured you of all people would know... How do you program the little clock on the DVD players?"

Estonia stares at him for a moment, not sure if he fully understands. Russia wants him to tell him how to set the clock...? So it wasn't about his birthday. He's not sure if he should feel relieved or put out. He finds he's a bit of both. "O-oh, yes of course, I can show you how."

Russia grins. "I knew you would. Ah, your computer... That's very nice. Is it a newer model?"

Estonia turns towards the computer. "Ah, yes. Well, fairly new. They change so rapidly these days."

Suddenly an alarm goes off in his mind. Turning his back on Russia is a very bad idea. He has obviously forgotten the rules one must have around Russia to survive. And right at the top is never leaving yourself vulnerable to attack. He moves to turn around when his arms are grabbed, something quickly wrapped around his wrists. "Lot's of toys means lots of cords Estonia. You make it so easy."

Russia spins him around and gives him a mighty push. Estonia stumbles back and hits his chair, which rolls a few feet. As he struggles to sit up Russia is suddenly there, towering over him.

He tilts his chin up. "Oh my sweet Eduard. So trusting. I created Sputnik. You think I need help setting the clock on a DVD player? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Estonia quickly shakes his head, eyes widening. "N-not at all m-mister Russia."

Russia smirks, caressing his cheek. "No, I know you don't think I'm stupid. And do you know why?"

Estonia stares up at him, silence his only defense. Steadying the chair with one leg, Russia lifts the other onto the chair and all but sits in Estonia's lap. Estonia can't breathe. What was he going to do to him?

"I know this... because _you _are not stupid." It wasn't quite what Estonia expected to hear. Russia continues. "You have always been very smart, very clever. I like that trait in people. I've always loved how intelligent you and Lithuania are. It's one of the reasons I wanted both of you."

Estonia stares up at him. "I'm sorry...I don't understand."

Russia tilts his head. "No...? You were never my favorite. Sorry if that is too blunt but it is true. However, I always liked you. I liked how quiet you were, your wit, how obedient you were..."

He traces a finger along Estonia's jaw, stopping at his chin. "Well...until that day when you told me you were breaking away from me. Didn't last very long, did it Eduard? And yet even though that was not the last time it is the day you choose to celebrate. Why? It's hurtful you know."

Estonia looks at him, not sure what to say. Russia really does look hurt for a moment, as if it really had effected him. As if he did have a heart to care. And then he finds his voice, a small strain of courage. "It's because it was the first time I felt like I didn't have to be afraid of you. No, that's not quite right. Of course I was still afraid... but I didn't feel helpless anymore. I felt like I could really make it on my own... And because it was the first time you ever truly saw me."

It is Russia's turn to be silent. He finally giggles. A sharp burst of sound. "My oh my... Did you ever feel neglected? My poor Estonia. I never hated you."

He reaches down and removes Estonia's glasses. "You know, you have such beautiful eyes. They are probably your best feature."

With that said he leans down and kisses Estonia. A shock goes through his body, both rejecting and strangely appreciating the gesture.

_I never hated you._

Russia pulls away, lightly licking Estonia's lips. "Счастливый "Днем Независимости", Эдуард."

Estonia blinks rapidly. "...Tänan."

Russia places the glasses gently on his face. "Perhaps I'll steal you back again someday."

A chill goes through Estonia. Russia always made the room so cold. "...And if that should happen I will regain my independence."

After a pause Russia grins. "I do love it when you're daring. It's amusing. Goodbye my Eduard. Have a lovely day."

He pushes away from Estonia with a small wave. "See you around."

A moment later he walks out the door. Estonia closes his eyes, a cold sweat breaking out over his entire body. Russia has never done something like that before. Would it become a yearly tradition? He certainly hopes not.

It takes a while but he finally loosens the cord wrapped around his wrists, rubbing the skin. His hand travels up to his lips, lingering there a moment. His face flushes and he quickly shakes his head, clearing his throat.

"Happy 'Independence Day' to me, indeed." He turns back to his computer, trying to clear his head. It is a long time before he notices the small smile on his face.

~.

Russia shields his eyes as he steps back outside. He's not sure what had possessed him to see Estonia today of all days. It was just a strange whim of his. Then again he did like keeping his Baltics on their toes. Though maybe he shouldn't have gotten all haughty about setting the clock on the DVD player. He actually has no idea how to do that and Estonia could have done it for him. Oh well...

He giggles to himself as he walks away from the house.

_Happy birthday, Estonia._

_

* * *

_

Historical Notes:

Maapäev-The Estonian Provincial Assembly, issued the Estonian Declaration of Independence in 1918.

February 24, 1918-Estonia declared independence from Russia and Germany. However, Germany did not acknowledge it and in general it was not until 1920 that anyone officially acknowledged their independence. Unfortunately they were annexed once more during WWII and it was a while before they gained back their independence.

August 20, 1991-Estonia's official day of independence from the Soviet Union.

Translations:

Счастливый "Днем Независимости" Эдуард- Happy "Independence day", Eduard.

Tänan- Thank you (Estonian)

**AN: **The change in tense from past to present, the sudden familiarity of the Baltics using one another's human names during 'Present Day', and the different prefixes for Russia were all intentional.


End file.
